1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated fluid coking and gasification process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce normally liquid hydrocarbons and fuel gases by integrated fluid coking and gasification processes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,543; 3,702,516 and 4,055,484, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,023 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,791 disclose integrated coking and gasification processes in which a hydrogen-rich gas is produced by steam gasification of coke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,635 discloses gasification of coke in a gasifier with steam and, optionally, oxygen. See column 5, lines 29 to 30.
It has now been found that the integration of fluid coking with two separate gasification zones will provide advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.